1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiator comprising a plurality of dissipation pieces provided with bending edges, which are connected in series.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art radiator (shown as FIG. 1) is part of the electronic equipment, in conjunction with a fan (not shown) configured to discharge heated air in closed spaces of electronic devices to avoid high temperature induced equipment failure. Generally, the radiator utilizes laminated structures formed from the metals with good heat conductivity, such as copper, aluminum, etc. to absorb heat energy, and discharges the heated air through the fan or heat interchange with air. On a common radiator 1, the dissipation pieces 10 for heat dissipation are usually a combination of laterally arranged pieces (shown as FIG. 1, FIG. 2). During the manufacturing process, these dissipation pieces 10 should be provided with joint holes 11 that are bent at two sides and combined through the joint holes 11, the procedure of which is complicated. In addition, the thickness of each lamination is extremely thin and is extremely delicate during manufacture, thus the manufacturing cost is increased and the yield is not high. The conventional radiator 10 includes another disadvantage in that due to the formation of the joint holes 11, it is necessary to form a gap of a trough 12 to serve as the joint space for jointing with the protrusion joint 13, which results in that the smallest thickness for the bending edge 14 of the radiator 10 must be greater than the thickness of the trough 12, such that even the radiator 10 can be combined with connected dissipation pieces, but the distance between pieces is still configured to be greater than or equal to the thickness of the bending edge 14. The shape of the radiator 10 structure greatly influences the manufacture of the radiator 10 due to the sizes of the devices in the electronic equipment that are often confined, and the radiator itself is not an exception, and the dissipation effect of the radiator depends on the number of the dissipation pieces. If the dissipation pieces 10 must be formed with the distance of the dissipation pieces being comparable with the bending edge 14, in principle, it is hard to achieve the enhancement of dissipation efficiency by increasing the number of dissipation pieces in a limited space.
The present invention provides a radiator structure capable of adding more dissipation pieces than a conventional radiator, and the dissipation efficiency of the radiator can be enhanced via integral combination of more dissipation pieces. The radiator of the present invention includes a plurality of dissipation pieces combined mutually in series via a connection device such as an insert or bolt, etc., wherein two opposite edges of the dissipation pieces are bent inwardly to form bending edges, wherein a bending edge is formed on two ends of the edge and the middle section therebetween is an unbent edge. Since there are no joint structures employed on the bending edge, the bent thickness of the bending edge can be minimized, thus the distance between various dissipation pieces after being combined in series can be reduced. Consequently, more dissipation pieces can be packed in the limited space of the radiator, and the dissipation efficiency of the radiator can be improved via the increase in the number of the dissipation pieces. The joints between the dissipation pieces of the present invention utilize a connection device capable of connecting all of the dissipation pieces in series. The connection device may be one kind of insert, bolt or shaft, etc., and to achieve the connection, the surface of the dissipation pieces may be provided with means such as apertures or grooves, etc., and if the surface of the device for combining the dissipation pieces in series is smooth, it may be provided with a trench on the surface for enhancing the fixed combination of the dissipation pieces and the connection device. Further, the two opposite bending edge of the dissipation pieces may be of any shape capable of forming a minimum distance between the dissipation pieces.